voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Asher Sokolski
"What is it you think I'm looking for? Because we truly don't know what we've been looking for until we've found it." - Asher Sokolski, to Col. Nate Hamilton 'Basic Information' Asher has been unwanted by everyone in his life. His parents never loved him, his peers never wanted to be his friend, and certainly nobody would hire him. Even with a double major in physics and engineering at a young age of 28, he could never get hired. All of this isn't because he's a low life individual who sounds like the cliche killer of a creepypasta, but rather just how Asher is. Ever since his early years, he has been the annoying add-on to his school peers and to his community. Asher is obnoxious and loud, reckless and boisterous. After realizing all that he worked for was useless, he took to another form of lifestyle to keep himself happy. At 30, Asher had already been skydiving through canyons and parachuting through caverns all across the world. Nearly every adrenaline-churning activity to soar yourself into, Asher had already done multiple times. When he realized he had to come up with some way to pay for the equipment necessary, there wasn't anywhere more intelligent to turn to than crime. Asher took to his small arsenal and practiced hours upon hours on how to accurately use "akimbo" handguns. By the time he had perfected his skill in dual wielding, Asher had been counting in the millions doing risky jobs no one else would do. When Asher learned about the troubling experiments of Akan and it jeopardizing his current career, he tried to find the next best person to counter Akan. This would be Simon. In order to reach Simon, Asher had to reach to more outside sources. Sources like Nate, Aki and Hyun-Ae. Nate hasn't been encountered by Asher, but has only heard of him. Hyun-Ae has met Asher and has mentioned to Simon of their mutual interest in what he plans to need their help with. Aki, as usual as she is, had already invited Asher to her bedroom in the small time broken up from Ashton. 'United Zero Initial' Originally just a stock IMI UZI, the only difference is a better foregrip and a deadly compensator. Not completely sufficient at ranges longer than an average submachine gun, United Zero Initial (cleverly and alternately abbreviated as UZI) is more of an option for being surrounded or swarmed. Slow and powerful, it also is easy to hide in the jacket of a suit. 'Two Chip A B' Although a set of handguns, it too has been named cleverly. As these are a design by Akan, "Two Chip" is also his idea for a name. Asher jokingly took a joke on a "fire mixtape" and called each Side A and Side B. Nothing is very different from a stock Hk USP .45 except for the large magazines (stock size: 12, extended size: 21) and the Match slide and compensator. To add some overkill, a compensator has even been put on with the Match. 'Astatoz' A weird use of a Colt M16, Akan thought it would be a good idea to turn an M16 into some fancy tech. Much like how Simon manages to create railguns, Akan used the rare element astatine to power this rifle. It doesn't chemically give the rifle advantages and it's chemically impossible to have astatine for every bullet as there's so little amount of atoms of it on Earth at any given time, similarly to Francium. As little as under 10 atoms at once. Why exactly is this Asher's gun? Well, he stole it from Akan. It's his now. Stealer's keepers as they say. Category:Other Characters Category:Special Pages Category:Special Weapons